


For Science!

by Adventures_in_Writing



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Highschool AU, M/M, Tuckington - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 11:48:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3446045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adventures_in_Writing/pseuds/Adventures_in_Writing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hey Wash, maybe we should kiss. You know, for science."</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Science!

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt I received over on Tumblr: High School Tuckington where they end up stuck together for a science project and Wash thinks he'll have to do all the work but then it turns out that Tucker is hella good at science and then Tucker pulls the "Hey Wash, maybe we should kiss. You know, for science." line... (bonus: they both already like each other but the other doesn't know. cause thats always a good time)

* * *

Question. What is the worst thing about group work in a science class? Is it:  
  
A) not getting to choose your project partner  
B) going through fifty stupid ideas to come up with one mediocre one  
C) getting lumped with all the work while the other ‘participants’ loaf around  
D) having an unpredictable lab partner  
  
In David Washington’s opinion, the correct answer is E) All of the above.

 

\-------------

When Professor Grey excitedly announced that she would be making up the lab pairings for this project, he wasn’t all that hopeful.  
Most of his class were a bunch of lazy arses who goofed off and barely passed most of their tests. David knew Grey wouldn’t pair him with his usual friends. He hoped to any deity who was bothering to listen that he was paired with Simmons or DuFresne. They were both relatively smart compared to the rest of the people David knew in the class.  
  
"I’m going to group you all into pairs and you’ll get together to discuss an idea. Your ideas are to be submitted to me by the end of class so I can go over them before giving you the all clear to continue with your experimentation. Okay, Dexter and Frank. No, not you Franklin. I meant DuFresne,” she announced.   
  
"Oh man…" Frank grumbled. Wash felt sorry for him. It was well known that Grif was the laziest person in the entire school.  
  
“Michael and Franklin.”  
  
Wash was surprised that Professor Grey kept the friends together as the pair shared a grin.  
  
"Lavernius and David."  
  
Wash didn’t hear the rest of the groups that the professor made. The name ‘Lavernius’ kept ringing in his ears.  
  
Oh God. He hoped the dread and embarrassment didn’t show on his face.  
  
Why? Why Tucker? What did he ever do to Professor Grey to deserve this? Tucker was about as lazy as Grif was. David would be left with doing all the work while Tucker slacked off. It didn’t help that David would do it all too. He’d come up with stupid ideas that David would agree to because he had the biggest crush ever on him.   
  
Great.  
  
He was torn between elation and dread. He was kind of happy that he got to work with his crush but he would kind of prefer it if Tucker never found out.  
Tucker wouldn’t like someone like him anyway, so it was definitely best to keep things secret.  
  
The sound of chairs scraping against the lino floor of the classroom broke David out of his lamentation.  
"Hey, Wash."  
  
"Hey."  
  
He sounded about as excited as a rock.   
  
"So. Working together on our big science project…Any ideas?"  
  
"We just got given the assignment, Tucker."  
  
"You’re pretty smart. I thought as soon as the teacher gave us the project you’d be all over it."  
  
"It’s a really open project, Tucker. We can do anything we want. It makes it hard to come up with something when you don’t have guidelines."  
  
"Sweet! We can do anything we want?"  
  
"Pretty much."  
  
"How about we do something like how clothing style increases or decreases someone’s hotness?"  
  
"Tucker, this is our major project."  
  
"Grey never said it had to be hard!"  
  
Wash sighed. Working with Tucker was going to be tough.   
  
"Oh! How about an experiment on how Grif’s willingness to do anything increases exponentially when offering him Oreos?”  
  
“That’s more of a social or psychological experiment, I think. We could do something with how clean a work space really is?” Wash suggested.  
  
“Borrrrring. We could do a project documenting if machines really do work better when Caboose talks to them?”  
  
“I’ve heard that saying positive things to plants helps them grow better. We could do something like that instead?”  
  
“Yeah, but that’s already been done. Maybe we could, I dunno, see if different genres of music affect plant growth? Like, would death metal totally kill the plant but hippy relaxation stuff that Doc listens to make it grow twice the size?”  
  
“That…isn’t a bad idea, actually.”  
  
Tucker ginned. “I like science. I prefer human biology mostly but plant biology can be cool too.”  
  
“But you never do any work in class.”  
  
“Dude, I just make it seem like I never work. I’m third in the class, behind Simmons and you. Don’t tell anyone. I have a reputation to uphold.”  
  
Wash was stunned into silence. He never would have guessed that in a million years.   
  
Tucker scribbled something else down on the piece of paper before giving Wash a sneaky smile.  
  
“I’ve got a good idea.”  
  
Wash wasn’t sure he liked that smile. “What is it?”  
  
“This is an open experiment, right? My interest is in human biology so our experiment is my fluid sexuality and I’ll come up with the rest later. Oh! How about we kiss? For science?”  
  
Wash’s heart pounded as his stomach lurched. What did Tucker just say?! He surely couldn’t have heard right.  
  
“You wouldn’t…”  
  
Suddenly Tucker had moved and Wash didn’t really know what was happening because his brain couldn’t process anything fast enough. Tucker had gripped the front of his shirt and pulled him forward. He could hear the collective gasp of everyone in the class room and Wash’s brain finally caught up.  
  
Tucker had kissed him!  
  
Oh God.  
  
Tucker had kissed him.   
  
Right in the middle of class.   
  
Wash’s face was burning red and he knew he was absolutely glowing from embarrassment. He couldn’t bring himself to meet the eyes of his classmates even though he was practically over the moon.  
  
“Lavernius!” Professor Grey shouted. “See me after class.”  
  
Tucker pulled back with a smug grin. “Proved your hypothesis wrong.”  
  
“And what hypothesis is that?”  
  
“That I’d never like a guy like you,” he whispered as they returned to their project.


End file.
